1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealed switch assemblies, and is more particularly directed to an improved low-cost toggle switch that is reasonably well sealed from the atmosphere.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many uses exist, such as in factory, automotive, or marine environments, for a low-cost switch. However, in such environments, the switch should be sufficiently well sealed so that corrosives, dust, and other impurities in the atmosphere will not impair operation of the switch or shorten its useful life.
Available sealed switches tend to be extremely expensive, notably because of the labor-intensive manufacturing methods necessary to construct them. Sealed switches usually involve glass seals, and have covers which are brazed or soldered.
On the other hand, available low-cost toggle switches normally have a base, or body of thermosetting plastic resin. Although such switches can be easily mass produced, and thereby produced quite cheaply, it has not previously been possible to provide these switches with atmospheric seals. As it is apparent, switches made from thermosetting resins cannot be brazed, nor can glass sealing compounds be used with such switches.